1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and more particularly pertains to a new bucket device for storing and organizing items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art containers include U. S. Pat. No. 5,429,265; U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,295; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,610; U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,680; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,347; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,463.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bucket device. The inventive device includes a bucket with a plurality of stackable storage trays disposed in the interior space of the bucket. The bottom of the bucket is inserted into a hole in the top face of a support base which has ground engaging members extending from its bottom face. A lid substantially covers the top opening of the bucket.
In these respects, the bucket device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and organizing items.